All Rapped Up
by royjoy
Summary: Genis has just become a rap singer, and he is about to start his first live concert. But then all hell breaks loose.
1. Preparation

All Rapped Up

Chapter 1: Preparation

--------------------------

Genis had no idea how he had gotten himself into this. He could never sing, never mind rap. But here he was, performing live for the first time. Actually, he was the only rapper in Sylvarant; all of the others lived in Thethe'alla. So it really didn't matter how bad he was, because this was the first time that anyone in Sylvarant had seen a rap concert. But he was nervous all the same.

Thanks to Magitechnology, They had bright lights and a fancy stage, and they could include special effects easily.

Genis sat in his large, fancy dressing room, and peeked out into the hall that would take him to the stage. The lights were so bright that he could even see the colors from the room he was in.

He held up his outfit. It was leather shoes, leather pants, a bright red shirt and even a leather jacket. The leather was so polished that it almost sparkled. There were even black sunglasses and a baseball cap.

Genis started to get dressed. He had trouble getting the leather pants on, as they were incredibly tight. After he got the whole outfit on, he looked in his 7-foot mirror. Genis straightened a couple loose hairs, and looked one more time. Oh yeah, he had forgotten one last thing. He turned the baseball cap backwards.

Genis practiced a couple lines inside the dressing room, and he walked out onto the stage.

-------------------------

Author Notes: How's that for a cliffhanger? I originally though that this would be a one-shot story, but I found myself with more ideas than at first. There will probably only be one more chapter, but the same thing might happen and it could end up being two more.

I PROMISE TO UPDATE IF I GET 5 REVIEWS!!!


	2. The Unexpected

**All Rapped Up**

_Chapter 2: The Unexpected_

* * *

Review Replies:

**Cruxis: **Thank you very much. I haven't had any reviews for weeks, and this is the first one for this story. I was losing faith in it, but you reassured me that some people are still reading. And I've read some of your stories, they are quite good.

* * *

Genis walked through the halls, which were ironically painted mental hospital white. It made him wonder if he was really at the concert or if someone had lied to him and sent him to the wrong place. The cheers of the crowd stopped his daydreams. Genis thought to himself that maybe he was wishing that he was somewhere else. '_Why would I want that?_' he wondered. Did he really want to do this? '_It's too late now._'

Genis could hear the noise growing rapidly after he rounded turn after turn, corner after corner. He finally reached the last turn. Genis took a deep breath. Then another. And another. '_It's time._' He said to himself. '_You've kept the fans waiting long enough._'

When Genis turned onto the stage, he couldn't believe his eyes. There, in front of him, in the stands, was all of Sylvarant and at least half of Tethe'alla. He started to feel butterflies in his stomach. Not one or two, but hundreds. He stared desperately into the crowd, searching for Lloyd and the rest of his friends. If he saw them, he might be able to do this. He tried and tried, but no Lloyd, or anyone else.

Genis felt like he was about to throw up. His head started spinning and he could almost hear the butterflies in his stomach talk to him.

Genis heard the signal that the music he would sing to, or should I say, rap to, was about to start. After hearing that, Genis fainted, and his head slammed against the cold, hard, floor when he fell over. Everything went black.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I know, I just keep giving you short chapters. But I wanted to leave you at a cliffy, so I guess it can't be helped. R&R? Maybe?


	3. Aftermath

**All Rapped Up**

**Chapter 3: Aftermath**

* * *

**Review Replies**

**ipunchedawallandbrokemyhand**: I had the dialogue planned for this chapter. And for your question, the answer is NO.

**D.C.**: You ARE reading? Wow. I hope that you keep on doin' it!

* * *

Genis... Genis... wake up, Genis... 

_Please... can you hear me?_

_Wake up..._

Genis barely had the energy to open his eyes, and his vision was so blurred that it was no use opening them anyways. He couldn't see anything. All of the colors were swirled together, like a messy toddler's painting. He closed his eyes again.

Is he awake? 

_I hope so._

_I saw him open his eyes._

_Are you seeing things?_

_Genis..._

By this time, Genis had opened his eyes again when his name was mentioned. He could now make out tall figures. But of man or beast, he did not know.

_He should be okay._

_He'd better be._

_Lloyd, you know that's no way to act. He's unconscious!_

Genis snapped his eyes open at the mention of Lloyd's name. He still could not see any better than last time, but he now knew that at least the figures were his friends.

He finally found the energy to move his hands. He rubbed them against his leather pants. _Leather pants? Oh, I remember. So that's how I got here. I must have scared Lloyd and the others really badly. Unfortunately, I can't get up yet, nor see anything._

Look, he's moving his arms! 

Genis wanted to get up as fast as he could, but the stiffness wasn't getting any better. But being the genius that he was, he thought of an idea.

Genis had control of his hands, so he rubbed his neck, chest, and legs vigorously to bring the feeling back into them. He was getting tired.

_Look what he's doing._

_That's very strange._

_Are you sure that he's okay?_

_Nah, he's always like that._

_Lloyd!_

Lloyd was suffering because of him. Genis had to do something. With some hidden energy, he rubbed and rubbed and he got his legs working again.

Genis stood up, and promptly fell over again.

Oh no! 

_Great._

_Brother!_

_Brat._

_Zelos!_

Genis's eyesight went back to swirly shapes and colors when he hit the floor. Genis got up, and this time leaned onto a wall near him.

Genis felt a pair of arms around his waist as he stared wildly around the room.

_It's okay, Genis. Your sister is here for you._

_Zelos, don't that you're seriously going to..._

_Rub..._

_Raine's butt..._

_ZELOS!_

A resounding smack could be heard as Raine's palm connected with Zelos's skull. But in doing so, Raine let go of Genis and fell again, blacking out, just like on the stage.

* * *

When Genis woke up again, his eyesight was clear. He could tell where he was. He was in the Flainor Doctor's house. _Uh-oh... I must have been hurt pretty bad._

"Are you okay, Genis?" said Colette.

Genis vaguely replied, "Uh, I'm... not..."

What he meant to say was 'I'm not sure, but I think I am.'

Unfortunately, he fell asleep out of weiriness.

The caused a frenzy.

He's not okay? 

_Do something!_

_Doctor, help him!_

_There's nothing I can do. He looks perfectly healthy._

_But he just said that he wasn't okay!_

_And he blacked out again!_

Genis was asleep, but he dreamt a dream that was what was actually happening, and he wanted the dream to stop.

* * *

**Author Notes: **I liked this chapter much better. The writing style improved and I am hoping to get more (or any) because of this chapter.


End file.
